


Constraints

by JohnAmendAll



Series: Companion Mash-Up Ficlets [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Community: loves_them_all, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-02
Updated: 2009-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They'd been tied up and locked in this chest for what felt like hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constraints

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt 'Zoë / Jo / Escapology'

Zoë had to hand it to Jo. They'd been tied up and locked in this chest for what felt like hours. Yet somehow Jo had managed to retain her good temper, work indefatigably at getting their hands free and opening the lid, and keep Zoë amused with her chatter. Even the fact that Jo seemed to have spent most of the time wriggling about like a bag of snakes didn't seem to matter.

"Nearly got it..." Jo said, for what Zoë reckoned to be the fifteenth time so far. There was a metallic scraping noise, a click, and something poked Zoë in the stomach. "Sorry, was that you?"

"Well, yes," Zoë replied, unable to answer other than truthfully. "But it's all right."

The metallic noises resumed.

"I couldn't help noticing, you aren't wearing any perfume," Jo remarked, apparently apropos of nothing. She'd gone off on several of these tangents; Zoë still wasn't sure if they were a sign that she was concentrating, the result of a genuine interest in her, or just pure scatterbrainedness.

"No; you can't get it on a space station," she said out loud. "The costs of shipping it out of Earth's gravity well are prohibitive."

"You poor thing. No perfume, no wine, no flirting. What did you do in the evening? Knit?"

Zoë laughed. "Where would I have got the wool?"

"Then that settles it." Jo sounded determined. "I am going to get us out of here, and then we are going to sort these pirates out once and for all, and then we'll find somewhere..."

There was a very definite click, and the lid suddenly fell back with a crash. It seemed that this time, Jo really had got it.

"... that sells drinks," she continued, helping Zoë to her feet. "And then I shall personally introduce you, Zoë Heriot, to as many new experiences as I can think of."


End file.
